Hairdryers in the present market are commonly controlled by users through a mechanical switch (such as a key). For example, the users adjust wind speed or power by selecting a grade through the mechanical switch when adjusting wind speed or power.
However the conventional hairdryer with a mechanical switch has following problems. Firstly, the mechanical switch will strike fire, which may generate spark even, and lead to a low security accordingly; secondly, the mechanical switch has a limited service life.
Therefore, a touch-screen hairdryer is urgently needed to overcome above problems.